On Our Ways
by Crimson Blade Kos-mos
Summary: The pilgrimage to Zanarkand is a long and sad journey. While coming to the realization of what she is giving up, Yuna finds comfort in the arms of her guardians.
1. A prelude to tragedy

Well here is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy X story. This idea just randomly popped into my head one day so I thought I would give it a shot and see where it went. So this story is more of an experiment for me, but I am pretty happy with what I have come up with so far. Hopefully those of you reading it will like it too so I can continue writing it ^_^

_Disclaimer: _Applies to this chapter and all the ones following it, I do not own anything in this story taken from Final Fantasy X

* * *

_Chapter 1: A prelude to tragedy_

"I've done it, I've become a summoner"

Just saying those words makes it seem even more surreal. The day so many people were excited over, but at the same time, the day they were also dreading. They all know the tragedy that awaits me at the end of this journey. The birth of a summoner is also the day that marks the death of the summoner, giving my life for the people of Spira. I have chosen this path, just like my father before me, and I can't turn back. Not now, not ever.

Yuna looked out at the ocean, sitting in her own little secluded part of the beach. The place where she had escaped to countless times during her past 10 years on Besaid Island. The place where she could be alone and just think or let out the emotions and feelings she always hid from everyone in the village. But this time, she felt nothing, and her mind was void of all thought. It was just hours after she officially became a summoner. She just stared out at the setting sun, knowing she would need to return to the village soon or they would come looking for her. But she knew what awaited her there. The smiling faces of the villagers, hiding their pain for her sake.

"Well, I guess I better head back. I can't change my decision now."

Yuna sighed as she stood up and brushed all the sand from her long purple skirt. She looked out at the ocean one more time before turning toward the trail and making her way back to the village.

* * *

"Oh Yuna, there you are, I was getting worried."

"Sorry Lulu, I guess I lost track of time."

Lulu was like an older sister to Yuna ever since she moved to Besaid Island from Bevelle 10 years ago. Now, Lulu was going along with Yuna on her journey to defeat Sin, the fiend that terrorized Spira for a thousand years. Yuna's job as a summoner was to defeat Sin, using the final aeon, which would take Yuna's life as well. Lulu's job as a guardian was to protect Yuna until the end. Despite knowing what fate awaited Yuna at the end of their journey, Lulu knew how much Yuna wanted this; the safety of the people of Spira meant everything to Yuna.

"Hey you two, come here. There is someone I want you to meet, ya."

Wakka called over Yuna and Lulu who walked over to him and the young blonde-haired boy he stood next to. Yuna had seen him earlier in the temple after she had become an official summoner, but she didn't know who he was.

"This is Tidus. He is the newest member of the Besaid Aurochs and he is going to help us win the blitzball tournament this year. I've seen what he can do and I am sure we can win with him on our side."

Wakka was the captain of the Besaid Aurochs, the blitzball team of Besaid Island. Blitzball was the most popular sport in Spira, and this was going to be the last year for Wakka. He was retiring from the sport to focus on his other job, as Yuna's guardian. Like Lulu, Wakka saw Yuna as a little sister and would go to the end of the world to protect her.

Yuna was focusing on Tidus though. She thought he was very handsome and he looked like he would make a good guardian. His most striking feature was his bright blue eyes, and the light from the fire make them shine in the darkness.

Before Yuna could say anything to him she was pulled away by some of the children in the village to play a game with them. She knew she would have another chance to talk to him later in the evening.

* * *

It wasn't until much later in the evening that Yuna was finally able to talk to Tidus.

"Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Tidus had gone into the temple looking for Yuna when the villagers started to get worried about her.

"But wasn't I not supposed to…"

"Oh, it's alright. Everything worked out alright so no harm was done. But I wanted to thank you anyway."

"Well your welcome."

Yuna couldn't help but smile when she stared into Tidus' deep blue eyes as he smiled back.

"But I was wondering, you didn't even know me yet you came running in after me. Why?"

"I guess I am just used to helping people when they are in trouble. I hate to see people get hurt without anyone around to help them, or people ignoring them when they see they in trouble."

"Sounds like you have had a tough time growing up."

Tidus looked at Yuna in shock. He had just met this girl and she already figured out what his childhood was like, something he didn't tell many people.

"I guess you are right."

"But it seems to have made you into a really nice and caring person."

Both Yuna and Tidus smiled as the villagers around them started to head insides their homes to get some sleep.

"So, I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"We are taking the same boat, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Then I look forward to it. Good night."

"Good night."

Yuna and Tidus walked to their tents to get some sleep before their journey starting the next morning.

* * *

Yuna walked into the tent she shared with Lulu, feeling wide awake after talking to Tidus, she cheeks still slightly red having felt her face get hot while talking to him.

"Are you alright Yuna? You look a little flushed."

Lulu walked toward Yuna and put her hand to her forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It seems like something is on your mind. You want to talk about it?"

Yuna looked toward the floor, her brown hair falling to cover her face before she nodded her head. Lulu was one of the few people she felt comfortable talking to about anything. They walked into the bedroom they shared and sat at the end of one of the two beds in the room.

"So what's bothering you Yuna?"

"I am just starting to realize all that I am giving up for this pilgrimage. We both know what is going to happen once this journey reaches its end; I won't be coming back."

"You chose this path Yuna; it was what you truly wanted."

"I know, and I still want to do this, I guess it just took me awhile to realize all the things I have to sacrifice just so I can help the people."

"I understand Yuna, but you can't turn back now. What is there you haven't done yet that you really want? Maybe we can do it along the way."

Yuna's face went bright red and she hid her face behind her hair again. She quietly mumbled something, keeping her gaze toward the floor.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you Yuna."

Yuna said it a little louder but it was still too quiet.

"What are you so afraid of telling me? You know I would never judge you."

"I want to have sex with you!"

Yuna quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, her face bright red and in complete disbelief that she just said that out loud. She didn't feel Lulu move an inch, but she was too embarrassed to look her in the face. Yuna stood up and started to walk toward her bed, but Lulu grabbed her hand to stop her and stood up as well. Lulu put her other hand on Yuna's cheek and turned Yuna's face toward her. She saw those bi-colored eyes starting to well up with tears. But she just leaned in and softly put her lips together with Yuna's.

Yuna was in total shock. She couldn't believe Lulu, the woman she saw as a sister to her, was kissing her. But this is what she wanted and she wasn't going to give up her opportunity to take it. She eagerly kissed back, intensifying the kiss, feeling Lulu wrap her arms around her waist, pulling Yuna's body against her own. Lulu pushed Yuna down to the bed, never breaking the kiss. It wasn't long before Lulu started to un-tie all the laces and knots that held Yuna's clothes together. She pulled everything off until Yuna was laying there in nothing but her white cotton bra and panties. Suddenly feeling very exposed and self-conscious, Yuna tried to cover her body with her arms, but Lulu pinned them down on the bed, causing Yuna to look up at her in surprise.

"You are a beautiful young woman Yuna; there is nothing you need to hide."

Yuna just smiled as Lulu started to kiss down her neck, softly at first and then a bit more intense as she heard Yuna moan and start to writhe under her. Lulu kept kissing lower and lower along Yuna's body until she got to her breasts. Lulu gently squeezed one of them before slipping it out of the bra. Lulu kissed all around it before taking the hard pink nipples in her mouth. Yuna gasped for air from the feeling of Lulu's warm mouth sucking on her nipple. She couldn't stop moaning and squirming on the bed as Lulu did the same thing to Yuna's other breast.

As Lulu kept sucking on each of Yuna's nipples, her hand was sliding down Yuna's smooth stomach to the waistband of her simple white panties. She started to slip them off before Yuna suddenly stopped her.

"Please Lulu; I want to see you first."

Lulu was happy to oblige as she quickly slipped out of her dress and tossed it to the floor. Since she didn't ever wear a bra, she was kneeling on the bed wearing just her black lace panties. Yuna couldn't help staring at Lulu's beautiful body, especially her breasts, which were much larger than her own. Lulu took both of Yuna's hands and placed them on her large breasts. Yuna was hesitant to do anything at first but soon started playing with Lulu's nipples, rolling them between her fingers until they were rock hard. Yuna slowly moved down and took one of Lulu's nipples into her mouth. Lulu let out a quiet moan as Yuna laid her down on the bed, starting to suck a little harder on Lulu's hard pink nipples. Lulu closed her eyes and enjoyed the treatment Yuna was giving her. When Yuna gently bit her nipple, Lulu moaned her name and gripped the sheets. She had never felt this good before and she didn't want it to end.

As Yuna kept working on her breasts, Lulu slipped off her own black panties and started rubbing her clit. She was moaning louder and writhing underneath Yuna. She was so lost in pleasure that she didn't notice when Yuna had moved down from her chest to her womanhood, watching Lulu play with herself before replacing Lulu's fingers with her own. Lulu screamed in ecstasy as she felt herself getting closer to her release. She guided Yuna's fingers a little further down until they were right in front of Lulu's dripping wet entrance. Yuna slowly slid two fingers inside of Lulu as she arched her back off the bed and was biting down on her lip to keep from screaming again. Yuna was moving her fingers in a steady rhythm inside of Lulu and just when she knew Lulu was almost over the edge, she leaned down and started to lick the tip of Lulu's clit. Lulu couldn't hold back anymore; she screamed Yuna's name and came all over her fingers.

As Lulu was coming down from her high, Yuna was licking Lulu's essence off her fingers. When she was finished she let Lulu continue to recover from her orgasm as she took off her soaked through panties and started fingering herself. She was moaning softly as Lulu sat up and was watching her for a moment. Lulu moved so she was right in front of Yuna's pussy and started sucking hard on Yuna's clit. It felt so good that Yuna fell back on the bed and arched her hips up toward Lulu's mouth. Lulu kept sucking on her clit and slid a finger inside Yuna. Yuna's head was spinning; she had never felt such pleasure before in her life. Her loud moans kept Lulu going and soon she added another finger inside Yuna. She was sliding them quickly in and out of Yuna's dripping wet pussy and licking her clit as fast as she could. It wasn't long before Yuna was screaming Lulu's name as she came and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Lulu moved next to Yuna on the bed and covered the both of them with the blanket, pulling Yuna closer as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you Lulu. You have no idea how much I wanted this."

"I think I have some idea. Just get some rest; we have a long journey starting tomorrow."

Yuna nodded and quickly fell asleep in Lulu's arms. Lulu stared up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. If I get some positive reviews I will definitely continue with this story, and I will try to work a lemon into each chapter. This was my first attempt at a pure yuri lemon so I hope it turned out alright; I think I did pretty well. Well leave reviews and let me know what you think of my "experiment". Haha ^_^


	2. A dark omen

Next chapter, yay! Took awhile but I finally got it done. I said I was going to try and get a lemon in every chapter, but it just didn't happen this time, the chapter went a different direction then I had originally intended, so no lemon this time, sorry! But I like how this chapter turned out so I hope everyone else does too. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_Chapter 2: A dark omen_

When Yuna woke up the next morning, Lulu was already gone. It took her a moment to remember everything that happened the night before. She smiled and blushed before quickly picking up her clothes that had been discarded on the floor, got dressed and went outside.

It was early morning, the sun just starting to rise above the horizon; the morning air was still slightly cold and the drops of dew that rested on the plants and trees all around her were sparkling from the light of the rising sun, a scene Yuna never seemed to grow tired of seeing. Not many villagers were awake yet, so she decided to go pray at the temple one last time; she would never return here again once she left, but she had many wonderful memories here. Yuna smiled to herself before walking toward the temple.

Lulu and Wakka walked out of Wakka's tent and saw Yuna walking toward the temple.

"Looks like she is almost ready to go, ya."

"Yeah, I just hope she is ready for everything she is going to face along the way. Leaving her home is only a part of her journey."

"I think she is ready, she is a tough girl."

"True; she always seems to surprise me."

Wakka noticed the smile on Lulu's face after she said that but before he could ask her about it Tidus walked out of the Crusader's tent where he had slept that night. Wakka waved him over.

"Good morning guys."

"Morning, you ready to go?"

"Yep, I can't wait to get back into that sphere pool and kick some ass."

"Glad to hear it ya. But until we get there you are going to be travelling with us and looking after Yuna, so I thought you could use a weapon."

Wakka handed Tidus the shimmering blue blade he had been holding. Lulu recognized the sword and was shocked.

"That's the sword you gave to Chappu before he left."

"Yeah well, he never used it."

"Thanks Wakka. I will use it well."

"I know you will. You may not be Yuna's guardian, but I can tell she is counting on you."

"Speaking of Yuna, where is she? Don't we need to get going pretty soon?"

Tidus noticed all the other villagers starting to leave and make their way to the beach to wait for Yuna so they could say their good-byes.

"She just went to the temple. Why don't you boys go ahead, I think I can get Yuna there safely myself."

"I don't mind waiting Lu. Plus this is a journey we are all taking together, so we should start it together, right?"

Wakka smiled at Lulu and she smiled back as the three of them waited for Yuna to join them.

* * *

Yuna stood silently in front of her father's statue. It was still early so Yuna was the only one in the temple. She knew this would be the last time she stood in this temple, the village and all the people she had lived with for the past 10 years; everything would be taken away.

"Is this how you felt father? As you were preparing to leave Bevelle, did you realize this was all happening to you, that you were seeing everything for the last time? Well if you did, you still decided to go on, you didn't let that stop you. You took this journey in part to keep me safe, and I promise I will do the same. I will make it to Zanarkand no matter what and protect the people I love."

Yuna performed the traditional prayer to her father's statue and turned to leave.

"I will make you proud father, and I will do it my way."

She walked out of the temple and met up with Lulu, Wakka and Tidus at the entrance of the village and they started make their way to the beach.

* * *

As the party of four made their way out of the village, they all stopped at a small rock monument overlooking the village. Yuna looked down at Besaid Village, she always loved standing there early in the morning, watching the village slowly wake up and start a new day. She smiled at the countless memories she had of this village, and reminded herself that she was taking this journey to protect the people and home that she loved.

After they all offered their prayers to the monument for a safe journey, they continued toward the beach. Tidus was leading the group when Wakka, Yuna and Lulu started to fall farther behind Tidus, but he didn't even realize it. Suddenly, Tidus saw something quickly making its way toward him. Right in front of him landed a large blue creature with a broken horn on its forehead, claws and tail like a lion, and at least a foot taller than Tidus. Before he knew what was going on, Tidus was in a one on one battle against this enemy. Wakka, Yuna and Lulu just stood back and watched the battle, but Yuna started to get nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I think Kimarhi is too strong for him."

Wakka couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, Kimarhi is just fighting him to test him, to make sure he can protect you, ya. He isn't trying to kill the kid."

Although Yuna was still worried, she watched as the battle continued. Tidus was putting up a great fight against Kimarhi. He was striking Kimarhi with his sword at every opportunity, but Kimarhi was striking back at Tidus with his lance as well. Tidus could feel the strain of the battle on his body, so he knew he needed to end the battle now of he was in trouble, but just when he was about to use his final attack…

"OK, that's enough."

Wakka stopped the battle. Kimarhi put his lance away, shook his head, and walked off toward the beach. Tidus just looked annoyed.

"What's his problem?"

"Sorry bro, but we had to test you to see how strong you really were. Kimarhi is another one of Yuna's guardians, he is from the Ronso tribe that lives on Mt. Gagazet. But since you were able to survive a fight against him, I'd say we can count on you, right girls?"

Lulu just nodded her head and Yuna smiled.

"Yeah, I think he will make a great addition to the group."

Tidus blushed a bit at Yuna's compliment, but smiled back at her and they continued on after Kimarhi to the beach.

* * *

After fighting with a few fiends along the way, the party finally made it to the beach. Most of the villagers were at the pier to see Yuna and her guardians off, and to wish them a safe journey.

_I wonder if a lot of people were there to see my father off. If so, I hope he had an easier time saying good-bye then I am._

Yuna and her guardians boarded the ship that was taking them to Kilika Island, the location of the next temple. Yuna looked out at all the crying and sad faces of the villagers. Seeing them like that, Yuna was already starting to have second thoughts about leaving. This would be the last time she would see these people, her family that she had spent the last ten years with, and it felt like her heart was being ripped to shreds. Doing her best to hold back her tears, Yuna performed a special prayer for the villagers one last time before the boat slowly pulled away from the pier and set sail for the island of Kilika.

Once the ship was well on its way, everyone on the boat couldn't help but gather around Yuna to wish her well on her pilgrimage. Although she was constantly being reminded of her fate, she did what she needed to do, just smiled and thanked them for their blessings. After a little while talking to the crowd around her, Yuna excused herself and stood at the front of the ship, letting her mind wander as she looked at the clear blue sea ahead of her.

_Well I guess this is what it is going to be like everywhere we go. Just constant reminders of the end._

Yuna let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

_I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, I wouldn't dwell on the negative, I would just concentrate on the positive things and try to get as much as I can out of this journey; up until the very end._

"Hey Yuna."

Yuna opened her eyes and turned around to see Tidus coming toward her and she smiled.

"Wakka told me you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, kind of."

Tidus stood next to Yuna and they both looked out at the sea before Yuna broke the silence between them.

"Are you sure you want to take this journey with me? I don't want you to feel forced into it."

"I don't feel that way at all. Besides, I am technically not a guardian right now anyway, right?"

"True, I guess you are right."

"Are you thinking of making me a guardian?"

"I don't know, I would like you to be, but Wakka, Lulu and Kimarhi don't seem to agree with me."

"Well that shouldn't matter. This is your journey Yuna, so it is your decision who you want to travel with, don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right."

Yuna and Tidus shared a smile and a laugh before the boat suddenly shook like it hit something. Tidus held onto Yuna, preventing her from falling off the boat. All the passengers were holding onto something to keep their balance as the boat continued to be tossed around in the violent waters. Yuna and Tidus looked out at the water and saw a huge gray object, almost like a fin, come out of the water, and it appeared to be heading for Kilika.

"It's Sin."

"Sin? What's that?"

"The whole reason why I am on this pilgrimage. To defeat him. He is known as the bringer of death to Spira."

Kimarhi, Wakka and Lulu all joined Yuna and Tidus at the head of the ship, prepared to fight in order to protect the people living in Kilika, and themselves. After the party weakened it, and noticed it was starting to slow down. Yuna summoned her aeon, Valefor, and finished it off. As a result, Sin suddenly created a huge wave in the water; it crashed into the boat, causing everyone to lose their footing and quickly grab onto something to prevent them from going overboard.

Once things had settled down, Yuna and Wakka looked around, realizing Tidus was nowhere to be seen. Wakka quickly dove into the water, but Kimarhi wouldn't let Yuna follow him. All she could do was wait on the ship and pray for their safe return.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Wakka and Tidus surfaced from underwater and everyone on the boat was cheering and relieved. They pulled the two of them out of the water and onto the deck. Yuna noticed how beat up they both were.

"What happened down there? It looks like you were involved in a rough battle."

It took Wakka a moment to catch his breath before he could explain what happened.

"We were, there was a Sinspawn underwater and we had no choice but to fight it. We managed to defeat it but we almost didn't make it."

"Well I am just relieved that you are both alright. We should be close to Kilika by now, so we can take care of your injuries there."

* * *

As the sun was setting beyond the horizon, the boat made it safely to Kilika, but everyone was in no mood to celebrate. The moment Kilika came into view, everyone know something was wrong. Once they got closer, they were in complete disbelief. The battle that occurred with Sin earlier had negative effects for the town, half of Kilika port was completely torn apart and there were several casualties. After seeing this horrible scene, Yuna's resolve was even stronger.

"I will defeat Sin. I must defeat Sin."

Her guardians didn't know what to say. They all could see and feel the fire burning in Yuna's heart after seeing the tragedy in front of them, but they all wanted the same thing; Sin gone from their lives forever.

The moment the boat docked at one of the remaining ports, Yuna ran off to see if there was anything she could do to help the town. A couple of the townspeople approached her and asked her to perform the sending. Yuna agreed and left the port along with Lulu and Kimarhi. Wakka and the Aurochs went into town and started to help with the repairs. Tidus decided he would go see exactly what the sending was.

Tidus made his way toward the center of town when he came across a group of people gathered at the edge of the water. He looked out and saw Yuna talking with some of the townspeople. He saw Lulu standing behind the crowd and figured he would give him the answers he was looking for.

"What's a sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu just let out a sigh before she remembered that Wakka had said Tidus lost his memory because he got too close to Sin's toxin and lost all his memory as a result.

"The dead need guidance. Without it, they wander Spira and start to envy those who are still alive, but that envy turns to hate and from that hate, they become fiends that prey on the living. So a summoner performs the sending which sends their souls to the Farplane where they can rest in peace.

"Wow, I had no idea being a summoner was such a tough job."

"Yuna choose this path. She knew everything that came along with it."

Lulu and Tidus lapsed into silence as they watched Yuna. Barefoot and with staff in hand, she walked out onto the water, slowly making her was to the center of the group of caskets laying under the water. Once she was in place, she started twirling her staff and body around like she was performing a dance. As she danced, small bright lights started rising up from the caskets in the water. While watching this, all the townspeople were crying, seeing the souls of their loved ones being sent away to the Farplane. Tidus was mesmerized as he watched Yuna perform the ritual, but he also felt how the people around him were feeling; devastated. Seeing the sadness that Sin brought, what Yuna had to go through; it all gave him a new reason to want to be with Yuna and the others; to defeat Sin.

Once Yuna had completed the ritual, everyone gathered around her to offer their thanks.

"It must be tough for Yuna, being a summoner. Seeing all the sadness and grief everywhere she goes."

"Like I said before, Yuna knew what it meant when she made her choice to become a summoner. All we can really do is protect her until the end."

"What exactly is the end?"

"When she defeats Sin."

Lulu left Tidus alone with his thoughts and went to Yuna to comfort her. Lulu knew how hard it was for Yuna to perform the sending. Soon after, everyone was starting to go inside their homes for the night. Yuna noticed Wakka wasn't with them at the inn, so she went out looking for him before it got too dark. She saw him standing at the edge of a broken walkway, staring at the sun as it set beyond the horizon.

"Hey Wakka."

Wakka jumped a little in surprise once he heard Yuna's voice behind him.

"Oh, hey Yuna. I didn't hear you coming up behind me."

"Thinking about something?"

"Not really. Nothing important anyway."

"Well tell me, I could use a distraction."

"Rough sending?"

"Yeah, but they never really get easier no matter how many I perform."

"Understandable. Anyway, I was just thinking about what I should do once the pilgrimage is over."

"At least you have a future to look forward to after this."

"Don't talk like that, ya. You will get me feeling all depressed too."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. But you know, you should try and enjoy this journey as much as you can since you won't be able to later. Try having some fun and do some things you normally wouldn't.

"You think so?"

"Of course. Live your life to the fullest, that way you won't have any regrets at the end."

Yuna looked toward Wakka and he looked back at her before they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Without breaking it, Wakka picked Yuna up in his arms, bridal style, and made his way toward the inn as the last bit of light from the sun faded away.

* * *

So like I said before, no lemon this chapter, but I can guarantee a lemon right at the start of the next chapter. So, please review (I love reviews) and I will do my best to get the next chapter written as soon as possible.^_^


	3. Shifting territories

**Sorry for the long wait, but life kinda got in the way. People seem to be liking this story and I have been having fun writing it so I intend to keep doing so. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Lemon Warning!**

* * *

_Chapter 3- Shifting Territories_

Once Yuna and Wakka closed the door of the room they were in staying in that night, Wakka laid Yuna down on the bed. He took his shirt off before straddling her and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Yuna slid her hands down along Wakka's chest and abs, moaning quietly into the kiss. Wakka started taking Yuna's top off, sliding it off and revealing her white lace bra and smooth skin. He kissed down along her jaw to her neck, sucking a little harder there, making sure to leave his mark on the young summoner he swore to protect. Yuna closed her eyes, moaning as Wakka moved down her body.

Wakka took his time exploring Yuna's body, leaving a series of light marks along the way. He pulled down her bra and gently sucked on each of her hard pink nipples, causing her to moan Wakka's name quietly. He kissed down her smooth flat stomach while he worked at untying her skirt. He quickly slid the skirt off over her hips, revealing her cute white panties. Yuna blushed having never been exposed to man like this before. Wakka noticed her nervousness and moved back up to her face, holding her face in his hands.

"Are you alright? We can stop if you feel uncomfortable."

"I am alright. I have never been with a man like this before. But I want my first time to be with you Wakka."

Wakka smiled and kissed Yuna deeply. As he kissed her, Yuna was taking off his pants and Wakka quickly kicked them off his legs to the floor, leaving him completely exposed to her. Yuna couldn't help but look over his naked body; perfectly tan, toned and handsome, she had always thought he was very good-looking. Looking down below his waist, she saw his big, hard erection. She blushed a bit but also felt her body heating up at the sight of it.

She sat up on the bed and gently held it in her hand. Wakka moaned from her gentle touch, looking down at her and urging her to continue. Slowly, Yuna slid her hand up and down along his hard shaft, watching his face as he moaned in pleasure, seemingly lost in it. While his eyes were closed, Yuna suddenly licked the tip of Wakka's erection, causing him to almost scream out her name. She just smiled, getting a little bolder and took the entire head of it into her mouth, sucking on it gently as Wakka's body was shaking in pleasure. After a little while, Wakka put his hand on the back of Yuna's head and was gently pushing her toward him, forcing her to take more of his erection in her mouth. Yuna took him entirely into her mouth and Wakka threw his head back in pleasure. She slowly started moving her head up and down his entire length, hearing Wakka's moans. As Yuna started moving faster, it wasn't long before Wakka couldn't hold back anymore and yelled out Yuna's name as he came into her mouth. She managed to keep it all in her mouth and swallowed before laying next to Wakka on the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, Wakka straddled Yuna and kissed her deeply as she smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away, Wakka couldn't help but smile back.

"Now it is my turn to make you scream with pleasure."

Yuna blushed but could feel her body heating up with desire. Wakka kissed along her neck and chest as he gently rubbed her clit through the soft fabric of her panties. She closed her eyes, losing herself to the pleasure coursing through her body. Wakka soon felt Yuna's panties getting wet under his touch and slid the panties off her legs and tossed them aside. Yuna blushed as Wakka took in the sight of her naked body before sliding his hands gently along her inner thighs and moving his face close to her pussy. He started licking Yuna's clit gently at first but soon started moving faster, causing Yuna to moan loudly and move her hips against him, her body instinctively begging him for more. Wakka kept licking and sucking her clit as he slid two fingers inside her dripping wet opening. Yuna arched her back and almost screamed Wakka's name as complete ecstasy filled her mind and body. Wakka pushed his fingers in and out of her as he sucked on her clit, gradually increasing the speed as Yuna was writhing on the bed, lost in the waves of pleasure flooding her body. When Wakka felt she was close to her peak, he positioned himself in front of her and gave one big thrust into her tight pussy. She instantly arched her hips up and almost lost it right then and there. Wakka didn't waste any time and started moving in and out of Yuna, holding her hips and setting a steady rhythm. All Yuna could do was moan and push her hips up to meet Wakka, getting him to go as deep as possible. It wasn't long before they screamed each other's names, loud enough for the entire inn to hear, and reached their orgasms together.

Wakka collapsed next to Yuna on the bed, both of them breathing heavy, waiting for their bodies to come down from their high. When they finally calmed down, Wakka kissed Yuna's lips softly as she quickly drifted off to sleep. He covered her with the blankets and held her close as he drifted off to sleep beside her.

* * *

Yuna woke up the next morning with the early morning sunlight in her eyes. Her memory of last night instantly flooded her mind and she couldn't help but smile. She turned to look at Wakka but he was already gone. Yuna guessed he had gotten up earlier to go help the townspeople rebuild from the recent attack by Sin. She suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Yuna, are you awake yet? It's Lulu."

"I'm up. What is it?"

"Hurry and get ready. We are going to the temple today, remember?"

"O-Of course. I will get ready right away."

"Kimahri and I will be waiting for you in the forest, Wakka and Tidus said they will meet up with us there when they are finished in town."

"Alright, I will be there soon."

She heard Lulu walk away from the door. Yuna quickly got her clothes on and left for Kilika Forest.

* * *

Wakka was working in town with a smile constantly on his face. He couldn't help it, images of last night with Yuna kept flashing through his head.

"Hey Cap'n, you have been smiling all morning. What happened?"

The rest of the Besaid Aurochs stopped working to listen; they were all curious to know. While trying to come up with something, Wakka noticed Tidus walking over.

"Well look, it's Tidus. Time to go to the temple."

The Aurochs left toward the forest and Wakka stayed back with Tidus so he wouldn't keep hearing the team ask about his personal business. But that didn't keep Tidus from asking.

"So, what was going on last night? I thought I heard you and Yuna in the same room last night, and it didn't sound like you were getting much sleep."

Wakka looked away and kept quiet, he didn't need to say anything, he knew that Tidus already figured out what was going on last night.

"I don't know why you are so embarrassed about it Wakka. I would love to have spent a night with Yuna."

"I'm not embarrassed, I guess I just… I don't know what I feel. I can't help thinking that we should be concentrating on the pilgrimage rather than having sex, ya."

"I understand what you mean, but there is no reason why you can't just forget about it for a little while. Worrying about it all the time isn't going to make it end any sooner."

"I guess you have a point. Thanks."

"No problem."

Both guys just chatted on the rest of the way to the forest.

* * *

When the guys got to the forest, Yuna, Lulu and Kimarhi were there waiting for them. Yuna's gaze met Wakka's and she couldn't help but blush and look away while Wakka just smiled and chuckled softly. Before making their way through the forest, Yuna stopped everyone.

"I have something I need to say to everyone. I want to make Tidus… an official guardian."

Tidus just smiled, he and Yuna had already discussed it a little bit on the way to Kilika, but the other guardians, like they had anticipated, didn't seem happy with the idea.

"Yuna, you're kidding, ya? He may be a great blitzer, but against fiends he is a newbie. He has just been getting lucky so far."

She looked down, hiding her look of disappointment.

"Well, then I at least want him around, even after the tournament in Luca."

Wakka couldn't help but look shocked, but before they could discuss it further, Lulu stepped in.

"We are all going to the temple anyway, can't this wait until later."

Everyone agreed and made their way through the forest.

* * *

After fighting their way through fiends in the forest and a sinspawn on the bridge leading up to the temple, the summoner and her guardians finally made it. After performing the usual ritual of praying to the faith, Yuna obtained Ifrit, the aeon of fire. With their task complete everyone made their way back through the forest to the dock in Kilika and soon set sail for Luca and the blitzball tournament.

After sailing for awhile, Tidus went looking for Yuna and found her sitting at the back of the boat with Kimarhi watching over her as usual. She seemed to be daydreaming as she looked out at the sea, not even hearing Tidus approach her.

"Hey Yuna."

Tidus' voice shocked Yuna back to her senses and she turned toward Tidus and smiled. He walked over and took a seat next to her. She couldn't help realizing how amazing he looked in the moonlight and had to look away so he wouldn't see her blushing.

"So Yuna, why exactly do you want me to be your guardian?"

Yuna blushed a little more, she was trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or not.

_Well, it hasn't failed me yet._

"Well, you have been an amazing addition to the group, your fighting skills have really helped us out so far."

"I guess, but Wakka is right, I have just been lucky. I don't have any experience like the rest of you."

Yuna laughed a little and looked at Tidus.

"Well then, that is the kind of luck I want on our side."

Both of them laughed quietly at that.

"After the tournament, I will tell everyone that I am officially making you a guardian. I don't care if they like it or not."

"Sounds good to me."

"But, there is another reason I want you to join us."

Tidus looked at Yuna who was looking down at her hands in her lap, clearly nervous about something. Before he could ask what was wrong, she leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. Tidus was stunned but quickly kissed back, pulling Yuna a bit closer to him. After a few more seconds Yuna pulled away, her face bright red.

"I… I'm sorry. I better get some sleep before the big day tomorrow."

Yuna quickly got up and went below deck before Tidus could stop her. He just smiled to himself before going below deck as well to try and get some rest for the big tournament in the morning.

* * *

**Haha, bet you can guess who Yuna will be with next. I am sorry for the long wait again but I am proud of this chapter so I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well. I decided to skip over everything that happened at the temple, it isn't relevant to my story, so I hope that didn't bother anyone. I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can, but in the meantime you know I love reviews.**


End file.
